


Triangle

by gblvr



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Threesome, kink:double penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the 100 Ways Challenge; my prompt was 'receiver double penetrated'.  Thanks go to Kim for the last-minute hand holding – not a true beta, but there was enough of a nudge there to help me re-edit instead of scrapping the whole damn thing yet again.</p></blockquote>





	Triangle

The room was spinning, but Lance thought maybe that had more to do with Joey and Chris than alcohol. There were hands on his skin, pulling his shirt over his head, unbuttoning his jeans; mouths kissing and sucking and nipping at his neck, his shoulders, his nipples; cocks pushing into him, hot and hard and all for him. He felt good, and for the first time in a long time, he was relaxed and happy, and he knew that he could do or say whatever he wanted and not worry that his mother would read about it in the tabloids.

*

He was leaning into Joey, arms wrapped behind his neck, pulling him down into a kiss; Chris was pulling his jeans and briefs off. As soon as he had everything off, he started to work his way up, stroking his hands over soft skin covered with pale hair, nipping randomly until he was standing pressed against Lance. He licked across Lance's collarbone and up his neck, tracing the arched tendon with his tongue before scraping his teeth along Lance's jaw.

A hard nip drew Lance's attention back to Chris.

"Bass. Some people in this room have on too many clothes."

*

Lance grinned, reaching to unbutton his baggy shorts. A slight tug, and the shorts fell to the floor; Chris was naked underneath. Lance wrapped long fingers around Chris's erection, squeezing before pushing back the foreskin and dropping to his knees to taste.

Joey stepped away, watching, pressing his palm against his cock in rhythm with the bobbing of Lance's head. The motion caught Chris's attention; he tore his eyes away from the sight of Lance's mouth on his cock to watch Joey work his hand against his groin.

Chris hissed in pleasure and Joey's eyes snapped up to meet his.

*

Chris twitched his head, beckoning Joey closer. Joey closed the space between them, leaning in to kiss Chris as he stroked gentle fingers over Lance's cheek. Lance hummed softly, the sound tickling along Chris's cock into his belly, flaring heat that had him wanting nakedness and fucking as soon as possible.

Chris pushed Joey's other hand away, struggling a bit with the front of his jeans. The buttons wouldn't give, and Chris groaned in frustration, tugging harder, bumping against the back of Lance's head.

Lance pulled away, giving Chris's cock a final lick before turning his attention to Joey's jeans.

*

Chris watched as Lance stripped Joey out of his jeans and shoes; with no tease at all, he took Joey in, going deep before pulling all the way back, sucking hard, tonguing the slit before beginning to suck again. He kept at it for a few minutes before easing back.

Joey groaned as Lance slipped off his cock, pulling his mouth away slowly, suckling at the head. Lance smiled then, an evil little smile that said he was up to no good, and looked over at Chris, crooking his finger in a come-hither gesture.

Chris swallowed hard, and stepped closer.

*

Lance let his smile grow a bit as he watched Joey lean to kiss Chris again before he turned his attention back to their cocks – his hand slipped over the soft skin of one cock as he sucked the other in, alternating until he felt a hand in his hair. Opening his eyes, he looked up – it was Joey. He rumbled in his throat, nearly purring as Joey's fingers slipped lower to skate over his jaw and around until he was cupping Lance's chin in his palm. Joey tugged gently, pulling his mouth off Chris's cock and onto his own.

*

Chris shrugged, and knelt next to Lance, wrapping his hand in silky blonde hair, pushing and pulling in concert with Joey's thrusts. He could feel Lance relaxing his throat as Joey went deeper, harder.

"Oh, fuck, yeah, gonna..." Joey trailed off as he started to come, voice hitching into silence as he fucked Lance's mouth. Chris pulled back on Lance's head, controlling the depth of Joey's thrusts, not allowing Lance to pull away.

When Joey pulled out, dropping to his knees in front of them, Chris twisted his fingers tighter in Lance's hair, and tugged him in for a kiss.

*

Joey was hard again, just from watching Chris and Lance together. They were kissing, and Lance was fisting Chris's cock. Joey reached out to touch – one, both - he didn't care as long as he was a part of them.

His hand skittered over sweat-slick skin – a collarbone, a shoulder, the long muscles of the back, a swell of ass that could only be Lance's. He teased along the crease, dipping in to touch. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he wet them, and returned to his explorations, pushing in this time, smiling when Lance pushed back, eager for more.

*

"Wanna fuck you." Lance was on all fours, sucking Chris off while Joey fingered him from behind. He'd come once already, surprised when Joey had pushed three well-lubed fingers into him at once, twisting and rubbing over his prostate on the first try. The noise he'd made was obscene; Joey wanted to hear it again.

He pulled his fingers free and lined up to push in, not waiting for an answer. He watched, lost in the sight of his cock sliding into Lance who was hot and tight and just about the most perfect thing that Joey had ever felt.

*

Lance came with a loud shout, every thrust from behind pushing him deeper into Chris's mouth. Chris just grunted a bit each time, swallowing, working his tongue on the underside of Lance's cock, sucking until Lance moaned and began to arch into it.

Joey pulled back hard on Lance's hips, keeping him from Chris's mouth, pushing in as hard as he was pulling back for a moment before relaxing. Lance whined at the lack of sensation, but subsided when Joey whispered something against his ear. He was still flushed from orgasm, but as Joey kept talking, he grew even more so.

*

Chris looked up Lance's body to where he could see Joey and Lance looking down at him. They were still for a long moment, and then Lance spoke.

"I want you to fuck me, too. Now, with Joey."

Chris didn't know what to say to that; he looked away from Lance and Joey's eyes to where he could see Joey in Lance's ass. He touched the thin, slick layer of skin stretched around Joey's cock, and was surprised to feel Lance quivering against his fingertips. Chris wanted to do it, so badly.

He looked up again. "You really want that?"

*

He felt so full – both Joey and Chris were in him now, pushing their cocks in, slippery hot and hard, so hard, stretching him to the limit of what he thought he could take, and beyond. Chris was watching him, eyes dark and intense, and Joey was whispering, telling him how beautiful he was.

He was between them again, shoulders braced against Joey's chest, legs over Chris's shoulders. They were touching him, kissing him, fucking him and it was all he could do to keep from screaming - it was so good, just like Joey had whispered it would be, and he was already looking forward to when they could do it again....

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 Ways Challenge; my prompt was 'receiver double penetrated'. Thanks go to Kim for the last-minute hand holding – not a true beta, but there was enough of a nudge there to help me re-edit instead of scrapping the whole damn thing yet again.


End file.
